The tiebreaker
by vampires rule my world
Summary: A sequel to 'The Bet'. Bella and Emmett have made a bet to see who has the most adventurous sex life. Rated M for lemony goodness!
1. The details

I paced hastily back and forth around Edward's bedroom grumbling loudly to myself.

"A re-match? Seriously? What the hell?!? Does Alice seriously think I am some nymphomaniac or something?"

I stopped pacing abruptly when I heard Edward's quiet laughter coming from the bed. I glanced over to meet his eyes, blushing deeply over my awkward ramblings.

"Bella," he said, when he finally stopped laughing, "you know we don't have to do a re-match. You are stressing way too much over this bet you have going on with Emmett, when in reality, it doesn't much matter. Do you even remember why this whole thing started?"

"Of course I do!" I said quickly....at least I think I do...maybe. "Anyways, I'm in it to win, so you better buck up!"

"Buck up?" he said raising one eyebrow, "I guess that's one way to describe what we've been doing."

"Oh Bella!" Emmett yells from the doorway, "Are you ready for a little tie-breaker, or do you think you can handle it?"

"I can handle whatever you can dish out!" I said sharply with false confidence.

"Good! 'Cause this ones going to be a doozie." he said, smiling wickedly.

I groaned inwardly while waiting for the details of our re-match. I had lasted this far already, and I wasn't willing to throw in the towel just yet.

"I have decided to forgo the re-match and have decided on a rather appropriate tie-breaker instead, if that is okay with you." he said.

"Fine," I sighed, "what are the rules?"

"Well," he said, "the tie-breaker is going to take place over a 24 hour period. Since spring break is coming up next week, I have asked Alice to get Charlie's permission for you to have a little 'sleep-over' here. Of course, he will agree...you know how persuasive Alice can be. And don't be expecting to get any sleep...believe me, you are definitely going to be otherwise occupied. Anyways, in this 24 hour period, you must have sex as many times as possible in as many different locations as possible. Points will be given for the number of times you actually fornicate as well as for the creativeness of the locations. Souvenirs will be required again. Alice will be the judge again, all though I am beginning to questioning her judging methods. So, what do you think?"

Oh my God, he must be kidding, right? Although this is one of the most ludicrous things I have ever heard coming from Emmett's mouth, at least it will be over in 24 hours. I mean, how bad can it really be?

**End of Chapter**

* * *

**A/N: OK...I realize that this is a VERY short chapter, but I had to explain the whole tie-breaker idea, plus I wanted to let you guys throw some ideas to me for the actual event. Since the contest is going to take place over such a short period, I am pretty sure that the next chapter is gonna be mega-long (I know, y'all love me...lol). So, anyhow, please review...**

**Also, I am just throwing this out there...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight...I am just obsessed with it...**


	2. America's favorite passtime

The bell rang out loudly at the end of the day and was followed by a loud applause from fellow students. Friday classes were finally over and spring break had begun. I grabbed my books off my desk and made my way to my locker.

"Big plans for spring break?" Mike asked, leaning against the locker next to mine.

"Ummm...not really" I replied. What was I suppose to say? _Actually I'm planning to spend the next 24 hours having crazy, kinky sex with my vampire boyfriend in places that would surely make you cringe....you know, same old, same old._

"Well, if you're bored, give me a call, maybe we can get together...you know, as friends." He said, still completely oblivious to the fact that I am not interested in him at all.

"Yeah, maybe," I said, slamming my locker shut.

"Hey, Mike" Edward said coolly, suddenly appearing beside me.

"Umm... yeah... hey." Mike said, clearly embarrassed to be caught trying to hit on me, "I had better go, so... see you!"

I turn to meet Edward's eye's and notice the obvious hatred in his stare.

"What's wrong?" I asked, reaching up to caress the side of his face.

"If you think that Emmett has a dirty mind, you should see what goes on in good 'ol Mike's twisted head. I swear, if I hear him thinking about bending you over a desk one more time, I am going to be putting him through one!" he said in a low growl.

"Really?" I asked, trying to take his mind off of Mike, "'cause that would be super hot to watch. Maybe you could do it without your shirt on...and in the rain...even better!"

Edward's look of disdain was quickly replaced by a look of utter surprise.

"We better get going before it does start raining and I do take off my shirt," he said with a smirk, reaching for my hand, " besides, Emmett will be waiting for us."

"You're probably right." I said, sighing loudly. Our 24 hour tie-breaker was going to be starting right away, and I didn't want to be late.

Edward drove us quickly to the Cullen's house, while I flipped through my notebook of ideas. I knew I was not nearly as adventurous as Emmett was, but I wasn't going to let him know that. I had carefully planned every second of the next 24 hours and I knew I had to throw away all my apprehensions if I was going to survive this contest.

We pulled up the Cullen drive-way and I inhaled deeply while pushing all my objections to the back of my mind before opening the car door.

Edward and I walked hand-in-hand through the front door and into the living room where Emmett was already waiting impatiently on the couch.

"What took you guys so long?" he asked, jumping to his feet, "where you practising?"

"No," I quickly said cheekily, "but we're willing to wait, if you think you guys need to!"

"Wow! You sure are a sassy thing!" he said, laughing. "Okay, you ready to start?"

"Yeah" I said, trying to make my voice sound confident.

"First of all, put this on," he said, handing me a digital watch, "I have already synchronized this watch to my own and the count down will start in 2 minutes time."

"Geek" Edward coughed into his hand.

I laughed while strapping the watch quickly on my wrist.

"OK," Emmett said, ignoring Edward's comment, "Well, you know the rules, so I guess all that's left is to wish you luck!... 'Cause baby, you're gonna need it!"

"Whatever, I said, shaking my head at Emmett's cocky attitude.

Our watches beeped at the same time, signifying the beginning of the count down.

"See ya in 24!" Emmett said, grabbing his coat and heading to the garage where Rosalie was already waiting.

**Time left 23:59:32 **

"Aren't we going?" Edward asked, looking at me confused.

"Just wait a minute," I said, listening intently for the sound of Emmett and Rosalie's vehicle. Once the familiar rev of the engine broke through the silence, I turned and grabbed Edward's hand. "Follow me," I said, pulling him up the stairs.

"Where are we going?" he asked, "I don't think having sex in my bed is very adventurous. I mean, I totally enjoy it, but we have done it at least 100 times in the..."

He quieted quickly when I stopped in front of Emmett and Rosalie's bedroom and pulled him through the doorway.

"Wow," he said, turning to look at me, "this is sooooowrong on soooo many different levels!"

"Come on, Edward," I said, shutting the door behind us, "it'll be fun."

I leaned up and wound my hands around his neck, pulling his head down to mine and let my tongue provocatively trace his lower lip while I rubbed my body provocatively against his. He growled low in his throat and lowered his head down to kiss my lips aggressively. I loved how his body instantly responded to mine. Because of the time restriction of the contest, I couldn't waste much time on foreplay, and was happy to see how fast Edward became as aroused as I was.

He moved his hands slowly down my body to the top of my jeans and quickly unbuttoned them. My jeans and underwear slid down my body while he moved his hands to remove his own pants and boxers. His mouth moved to kiss a path across my face while he cupped my bottom and pulled me up tightly against his hard erection. My feet left the ground momentarily as he lifted me and moved us over to the bed, laying me down in the center. I parted my legs while he laid down between them, his mouth still moving erotically against my sensitive earlobe.

I felt his hand move down my body, softly caressing the sides of my breasts before finally rubbing my sensitive nub.

"God, Bella, you're so wet" he moaned, his mouth groaning lightly against my ear.

"Edward, I need you now..." I said, desperate to feel him deep within me.

I groaned loudly when as I felt his hard erection slowly slide in and immediately wrapped my legs around around his hips, pulling him in deeper. My breathing picked up as he began to hastily move. I was surprised by my bodies sudden response when I felt myself begin to tighten already. I tried to slow our movements, in hopes of buying my body some more time, but Edward refused to give half measure and soon my back was arching and I was screaming out as my orgasm slammed through my body. My own wanton response caused Edward to speed up the pace and find his own fulfillment.

I groaned loudly when he finally rested his head against my chest. I knew he could hear the erratic sound of my heart.

"Wow..." he whispered, lifting his head so he could look at me.

I giggled and leaned forward to kiss him.

"If you think that was good, you should see what else I have planned for today!" I said with a sly smile.

**Time left 22:43:33**

"Where to first?" Edward asked, his eyes leaving the road momentarily while he smiled my favorite crooked smile.

"Umm.." I said, checking with my notebook, "when we reach Seattle, go to 1516 1st Ave."

"1st Ave? Isn't Safeco Field on 1st Ave?" he asked.

"Yeah," I replied, "the mariners are playing the white sox's tonight and we have tickets. Someone once told me that vampires love baseball!"

He laughed loudly and shook his head.

"Baseball it is. Now lay back and get some sleep." he said, reaching in the back of the car to grab my a pillow.

I took the pillow and laid back in the seat, trying to concentrate on sleep.

**Time left 20:32:08**

"Bella, wake up. We're here" Edward said, softly shaking my shoulders.

I stretched quickly and sat up to look around. There were cars parked all around us and I realized we were at the parking lot of Safeco Field.

"Did you have a good nap?" Edward asked.

"Yes," I replied while yawning. I realized quickly that I was at a disadvantage in the tie-breaker since I required sleep and Emmett didn't, so I had to catch as much shut eye as possible without it affecting the grand scheme I had planned.

I grabbed my purse out of the back of the Volvoand turned to open the car door. Fortunately, like the perfect gentlemen, Edward was already there holding the door open for me. We walked hand-in-hand through the parking lot to the front doors of the stadium, while I fished around in my purse for the tickets I had bought on-line earlier this week.

The stadium was quite empty since the game had started a half of an hour earlier, so it took us no time to get our tickets checked.

"I think our seats are over here," Edward said, grabbing my hand and dragging me around the side of the stadium.

"We aren't here to watch a game, Edward," I said, pulling my hand out of his grasp.

"What?" he asked, turning to give me a questioning glance.

"We don't have time..." I said, turning around, "follow me."

I walked quickly, checking behind me constantly to ensure that nobody was watching where I was going, before quickly running into the men's washroom. Thankfully no one was in it. I don't know what I would have done if some man would have been using the urinal...yuck!

"Bella," Edward whispered, pulling me into a larger handicap stall, "what do you think you are doing? This is the men's washroom!"

"This" I said, quickly locking the stall and throwing myself at him. My lips locked onto his in a frantic kiss that left us both breathless. Edward quickly caught onto my plans and moved so that my back was pressed up against the side wall of the stall and his body was firmly pressed against my front. I moved provocatively against him and was rewarded when he growled low in his throat, while his erection grew, pressing intimately against the junction of my thighs.

"You drive me crazy, you know that?" Edward whispered hoarsely in my ear.

I grinned and moved to undo the top button on his sexy designer jeans. I gasped lightly when both his boxers and jeans fell down to pool on the floor and his hard erection sprang forward.

"Someones happy to see me!" I teased, running my hand softly over the length of his erection.

I wasn't able to tease him for long, in a split second Edward had removed both my jeans and lace underwear and moved my legs so I was straddling him.

He held my bottom with one hand and used the other to tease me with his hard, cold erection. He smiled widely when he realized how wet I was despite the lack of foreplay.

"Looks like I'm not the only one excited here!" he said.

I opened my mouth to reply, but closed it when he entered swiftly into me. I heard him groan loudly while he began to move. I bit my lip to keep from moaning as he moved fast and deep. He moved his mouth to mine and his tongue mingled provocatively with mine, imitated our love making. I moved my mouth and roughly bit at his lower lip causing Edward to let out a loud grunt. Quickly Edward moved his hand, reaching it down between our joined bodies and started to rub furiously against my swollen clitoris. I arched my back against the intense pleasure and raked my nails through his hair.

He continued to tease my sensitive flesh while my body began to tighten and shake with the power of my orgasm. I curled my toes and buried my face into Edward's neck, trying to avoid screaming out as my body exploded with pleasure.

When my mind started to clear and my body stopped shaking I smiled, listening to Edward's heavy breathing even though he didn't require the oxygen.

"Well..." he said, "I guess that is one reason why baseball is America's favorite pass-time!"

* * *

**A/N: I know that I said that this would only be one chapter, but once I started writing, I realized how many ideas I had and have decided to extend it. As it sits, the tie-breaker will most likely be 2 more chapters and then a final chapter for the results (I promise it won't be a tie). Please let me know what you think! Review, review, review!!!**


	3. Rock your body

**Time Left 19:24:12**

"Okay, what's next on the agenda?" Edward asked, pulling the Volvo out of the stadium parking lot with ease.

"Well, since you forced me to go to prom...I thought perhaps you wouldn't mind stopping at a local school dance. That way we can see how the students of Seattle compare to Forks." I said, handing him the directions to the local high school.

"I don't think we will be able to get in...aren't dances for students only?" he asked.

"Don't worry, I called ahead and told them that we were interested in going to school here, and I got us special passes for the dance. Mind you, after what they see what we have planned, I doubt they would want us in their school" I said, flashing Edward a sassy smirk.

"Okay, but this time you can't use a broken leg as an excuse for not dancing." he said, turning the car toward the school.

**Time Left 18:58:34**

"Wow...they really go all out, don't they?" I said, holding Edward's hand as we entered the gym where the high school dance was being held.

The gym had been decorated with streamers and balloons, which weren't very visible in the low light from the disco ball overhead. Different coloured lights flashed throughout the gym, reflecting off the decorations and giving the gym a slight underwater feel. The north side of the gym was occupied by a state-of-the-art sound system that was currently pumping out the latest in dance music. Around the walls were chairs set up for students who needed a minute to relax before going out and 'shaking their groove thing' again.

The gym was packed with students, many grinding obscenely with their partners to the loud music. Unlike junior high, where there was a definite distinction between the boys side and the girls side, both were mingled together, enjoying themselves as they danced.

"Would you care to dance, love?" Edward whispered in my ear.

"Mmmm...okay, but you have to promise not to laugh, Okay?" I said, turning toward him and wrapping my arms around his neck.

"I would never laugh at you." he said, flashing his puppy dog eyes at me.

I lifted one eyebrow and gave him a 'bullshit' look.

"Okay...at least not when you can hear me...better?" he said, flashing my favorite half smile.

His one hand moved to the base of my neck while his other hand moved toward my head. He pulled me close toward him and began to move his body in time with the music. Like everything else he did, Edward was amazing at dancing. Our bodies ground together while the disco light flashed small specks of light over our bodies.

"Edward?" I said quietly.

"Hmm?"

"It seems to me that you are enjoying this more than I originally anticipated." I said, moving my body provocatively against the hard lump in the front of his jeans.

"I can't help it, he said, reaching down to lick the contours of my ear, "It seems that you are always bring my mood up."

I laughed and pulled him toward the chairs that bordered the parameter of the gym. Since most students were still dancing, the chairs were empty. I pushed him down lightly into one of the chairs in a dark corner before sitting down in his lap and continuing to seductively grind against him.

He quickly slipped his hands under my skirt, bypassing my skimpy underwear and began to rub his cool fingers against my swollen clitoris. I moaned and moved my hands to undo the buttons on his jeans, pushing his underwear out of the way so that his stiff erection was freed. He continued to use his fingers to trace circles around my clitoris spreading my wetness around. When his finger finally entered me, I thought I would die with pleasure as he gently moved in and out of me, while his erection moved in time, pushing against my back.

He leaned his head toward me and whispered in my ear.

"It seems I am not the only one excited."

I could only moan in response as his finger entered me while his thumb rubbed against my clitoris roughly.

"Edward," I moaned quietly, "please don't make me beg."

He moved my body upward and shifted so that when he pulled me back toward him, his erection sunk deep within me. I was so thankful that I had worn a skirt!

He moaned and grabbed my hips, moving me along the length of his erection over and over again, sinking deeper each time he pulled me down toward him. I groaned as his mouth moved to lick and kiss at me neck while he panted lowly against me. The contrast of Edward's cool erection against my warm body reeked havoc on my senses.

I felt his increase his speed and knew he was about to find fulfillment. I rocked my body hard against his until I felt my body begin to tremble and tighten. I didn't stop until I felt my body begin to explode with the power of my orgasm. I arched my back as I began to orgasm, my hands clutching his hard thighs beneath me.

I heard Edward groan quietly beneath me as he took his own release.

I slumped back into his chest, turning to smile at him, as flickers of light flashed over his face.

"I guess there really is an upside to school dances," I teased, leaning back to kiss his perfect lips.

"Yeah, but I think we have overstayed our welcome," he said, pushing me gentle off of him.

I turned in the direction of his eyes and saw a teacher making a bee-line toward us from across the gym. I jumped up, reaching down to quickly and nonchalantly fix my underwear before heading toward the doors.

Thankfully we had chosen a seat that was right next to an exit, so as long as we didn't dilly dally we would be able to make it to the exit before being apprehended.

Edward grabbed my hand, already having fixed his pants, and pulled me through the exit into the cool air of the night.

"That was close," he said, looking behind us, "but definitely fulfilling."

He led the way to the car and I quickly got in, wanting to leave the parking lot as fast as we can.

**Time Left 17:22:39**

"Bella, honey, we're here" Edward said, reaching across the seat to wake me.

"Already?" I asked. I hadn't given much thought to a 24 hour rematch, but now I realized that I had to get as much sleep during 'down' time as possible.

"I know you're tired, but you can sleep later" he said, closing his door and coming around to open up mine.

I got groggily out of the car and took in our surroundings. The parking lot was full, even though it was passed the normal dining hour. Infront of us, the space needle stood tall and proud. I hadn't visited the space needle since I was a child, when I used to come and visit Charlie, and it seemed to have grown more magnificent since the last time I saw it.

Edward reached into the trunk of the Volvo and grabbed our bags before grabbing my hand and pulling me toward the entrance.

I was still sleepy, but my eyes soon opened up widely as we entered the elevator that would take up all the way to the top.

Once on the top, we split up, Edward heading toward the men's bathroom and I headed toward the ladies. I quickly changed in the strapless dress I had borrowed off of Alice and viewed myself in the mirror. The dress was an ice blue that clung tightly to my bust and floated smoothly over the rest of my body. There was two slits that went all the way up to the thighs, showing more skin than I was used to. My hair, which I couldn't do much with, was hanging down around my shoulders.

I exited the bathroom, piling my old clothes in the backpack, and went to look for Edward. I didn't need to look for very long. Edward took my breath away, standing outside the ladies room in a tuxedo. The contrast of his pale skin with the dark black of the tuxedo, made his heavenly features more prominent. He reached toward me, grabbing my backpack and stashing it with his behind a large potted plant, and led me toward the restaurant.

"I can't believe that the one time I get to take you out to an expensive restaurant, some rich tycoon has it reserved for his wedding." he moaned, leading me through the doors.

The wedding was already in full swing by the time we got there. People were out on the dance floor swaying to the music from the full band. Unlike the school dance, everything was lit up, leaving no privacy.

Edward grabbed some empty chairs, softly pushing me to sit and then took off to find some food. Unlike him, I unfortunately had to eat more often. I looked around at the beautiful decorations that showed how wealthy the couple that were getting married were. Before long, Edward returned with a plate of assorted meats and cheeses.

"I guess we missed the main course," he said, "all that is left is the midnight meal"

He placed the food on the table in front of me and moved down to whisper in my ear.

"Do you remember the last time we went out to eat?" he asked, his breath against my neck.

I shook my head, thinking back to the time at the restaurant when I slid beneath the table.

"I think it's time for a little thank-you" he said, carefully ducking underneath the table and pulling my chair closer. The tables, like at the restaurant, had long white table clothes that touched the ground, creating a private nook for naughtiness.

My eyes widened as his hands moved up my thighs and pushed my underwear aside. I moved myself to the end of my chair, my legs spread, and clutched the table tightly.

I felt Edwards cool lips kiss their way up my thighs, his tongue lapping against my warm sensitive skin, seconds before his tongue moving provocatively against me, licking my very core. My legs started to vibrate as he started to lick and suck my sensitive clitoris while his finger moved in and out of my tight sheath. I bit back a moan as he continued his sensual love-play, my hips moving against him, pleading for more.

The cool touch of his tongue against my warm body caused my toes to curl, while I bit hard on my lip to stop from shouting out. I felt my body begin to tighten and I moved my hand to grab Edward's head, holding him tightly against me as wave after wave of ecstasy rocked through my body. Flashes of colour exploded in my head and my body slumped back in the chair, feeling completely drained.

Edward pulled my underwear back in place and quietly exited from his hiding place. I still had a stupid grin on my face when he took his place beside me at the table.

"So...I don't know about you, but I hope our wedding is this much fun" he said.

* * *

**A/N**: I am sooooo sorry that it took me so long to get anything posted. I could lie and say I have been busy, but in reality I have just been lazy. Great excuse, huh? But seriously, I know I suck! Anyways, I just wanted to let you guys know that I am not telling anyone what the souvenirs are going to be, that way it will be a bit of a surprise at the end (I have some laughs planned with Emmett). Thank you guys for all the positive feedback, even though I'm not sure I deserve it all. Oh Well....that's life. Please review, and as always, ideas are welcome! You guys rock!!!!!


	4. Police Problems

**Time Left 15:47:32**

"Close your eyes and relax" Edward said, reaching into the back of the Volvo to grab a blanket for me. Even without watching the road, the car didn't veer an inch.

I let my lids slide shut and relaxed into the warm seat. I had eaten my fill at the wedding, enjoying the small delicacies that I so seldom get to have. Edward, being the perfect gentlemen that he is, pulled out an envelope and left it on the table before we left. I raised my eyebrow in question, but he simply said.

"Just a little something for them to start their life together."

I smiled again thinking of how thoughtful and caring Edward was. The lights outside the car eventually dimmed as we left the city and started on the long ride home. I opened my eyes and looked over to where Edward was quietly singing to himself as he drove.

I moved my hand over to his lap, massaging his cold, muscular thighs.

He turned his head and smiled at me.

"Aren't you tired, love?" he asked, his hands still on the steering wheel.

"I just wanted to let you know that I love you" I said, my hand moving up his thighs toward the ridge in his pants where his already hard erection was straining against the fabric of his pants.

I heard his sudden intake of air when my hand finally reached his hard member, the fingers of one of my hands rubbing briskly over him while the fingers of my other hand worked to undo the buttons and zipper on his jeans.

His fingers clutched the steering wheel, his pale knuckles whitening even more as his grip increased when I finally freed his erection.

I heard him growl deep in his throat as my mouth moved down to cover his erection, my tongue moving down the length of his hard shaft. His breathing, completely unneeded, turned into a pant as my other hand reached down to caress his tight sac.

I felt his hand move down to play with my hair as my mouth moved up and down over his swollen member.

His hand moved from my hair down my back to land on my bottom, which was high in the air, so I could have better access to him in the drivers seat. His hand moved seductively against my bottom, gripping the curves in his strong hand.

I felt him start to shudder and moan just before his hands grabbed my shoulders and pulled me back. His hand moved to his glistening shaft, wet with the moisture from my mouth, and a towel replaced the place where my mouth had just been. I watched in amazement as his face took on an expression of pure pleasure as he ejaculated into the towel.

He turned toward me, a sly smile on his face, "Bella, you are a constant surprise."

I smiled and opened my mouth to make a smart reply when the siren and blue and red lights behind us interrupted me.

"Shoot!" Edward said, his foot moving to the brake as he pulled over to the side of the road.

"What is this all about?" I asked, worried that the police officer had some sixth sense and realized what we were doing in the car.

"I think I was going slightly over the speed limit." he said, reaching over to grab his information out of the glove box.

"What happened to your 'build in radar detector'?" I asked.

"It was otherwise occupied" he said, turning to me, a small smile still evident on his beautiful face.

**Time Left 12:52:34**

I giggled as we pulled into Forks, much to Edwards annoyance, thinking again of Edward's huge speeding ticket. Who knew that his pleasure indicator was connected to his foot on the gas pedal? We were lucky that the police officer was a female and had thought Edward was dreamy (who didn't) or else there is a good chance that he would have lost his drivers licence. That would have mad a good story for Emmett!!

"Where to now?" Edward asked, moving down the main street.

"Well...it's not a very mature move on my part, but I know for a fact that Jessica and her family are out of town for the week. And since you told me about the perverted things she has been thinking about you lately, I think it's time for a little payback."

Edward laughed and then turned to me, "It's a deal, as long as we get to hit Mike's house later. I heard him talking about going to Seattle for a few days with his parents. If you knew the naughty things he thinks about you, you'd probably blush for a year."

I looked at him, astonished at what he had said. Anyone with half a brain would realize that Edward had nothing to be jealous about. He outshone any male, famous or not, in the entire world. I, on the other-hand, didn't look like I even deserved to be in the same room as him. I still wasn't sure why he loved me as much as he did, but I was thankful for it.

"Fine," I said, "but if we get caught by the police, you'd better hope it's '-guy-is-hot-so-I'll-let-him-go' again."

**Time Left 12:13:14**

"I can't believe we are really doing this" I said, tip-toeing through Jessica's house, even though I knew for a fact that nobody was here. I was surprised to see that Edward was as good at picking locks as he was at everything else.

"We can always go back" Edward said, his hand on the door to Jessica's room.

I thought for a second before making up my mind and throwing myself at Edward, wrapping my arms around his neck and kissing him with all the passion I had inside of me. Even though we had a very active sex life (obviously!) each time seemed magical.

He broke away from my mouth and moved down my neck, licking and kissing. I moved my head to the side to allow him better access when he reached the sensitive area above my collarbone. I moved my mouth to his ear and started to lightly bite his lobe, knowing that he loved it when I used my teeth. His groan was all the encouragement I needed, as I started to lick and bite harder.

We made quick work removing each others clothes, excited for the feel of our naked flesh pressed intimately against each other. The cold chill of his hands through my lacy bra caused me to moan with pleasure.

Edward smiled as small goosebumps covered my naked skin and his mouth moved down to the hollow between my breasts as he carefully kissed each and every small bump. I moaned loudly when his mouth moved to latch onto one of my nipples, causing it to harden immediately. He wrapped his arms around me and lifted me up as though I weighed nothing, carrying me over to the bed. We fell back together onto the soft bed. My hands immediately began to stroke his hard skin from his forearms to his shoulders, back and forth, reveling at the contrast between my warm, soft skin and his cool, hard, muscular skin.

His hands moved to cover both of my breasts, his thumbs drawing circles around my hard nipples. His mouth moved down to place soft kisses on my flat stomach. I shivered, not from the cold, but from pleasure of his touch. I pulled him up for another kiss, as I felt his erection moving against the soft spot between my legs. He pulled away from the kiss and we stared deep into each others eyes as he slowly entered me, moving slowly.

He moved slowly at first, watching my eyes glaze over with passion, but soon I began to dig my nails into his back and he increased his pace. Our bodies started to glisten with the power of our lovemaking.

The tightening in my body started and I moved my hands to grab tightly onto Edward's shoulder. I arched my back and shouted Edward's name loudly while I orgasmed. It felt as though I had left my body and was floating away. I wasn't scared because I was sure that I was floating toward heaven. My body quickly slumped back to the bed as my breathing slowly returned to normal.

"Wow..." I said, not quite sure how else to explain how I felt.

"That was amazing," Edward said, laying beside me, his fingers tracing designs into my naked flesh. "Just think how great it's going to be in Mike's bed"

* * *

**A/N: I haven't wrote this in awhile, but...I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT...damn, I wish I did though.**

Okay, so I tried to get up this chapter earlier, but my internet has been acting up. I know it is a lame excuse, but it's true. Oh that and I have become obsessed with watching True Blood (vampires kick ass). Anyhow, I know you aren't here to read about my interesting life (or lack thereof), so I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I want to thank everyone who has left reviews (thanks for the ideas BellaAndAlice). Please review some more. I was hoping that this story would be shorter than it actually is turning out to be, but unfortunately I have way too much smut to put in it. Anyways, I had better post this before my computer goes down again...Please review!!! Love you guys!!!


	5. My Personal Souvenir

**Time Left 10:48:54**

I took a deep breath and watched through the dim street lights as Edward opened the back door Mike's house. I could hear his muttering about the lack of security required for a small town like Forks. Apparently Mike's parents hadn't even bothered to lock the back door, so I guess they weren't that concerned with burglars.

I moved toward Edward, leaving the sanctuary of the shadows and entered the darkness of the home.

"Where is Mike's bedroom?" Edward asked, closing the door behind him.

"I don't know" I said, walking down the hallway, opening doors to peer in while I walked.

"I guess you wouldn't" Edward said, a smile crossing his face. I don't know why Edward was jealous of Mike, since Edward the picture of perfection, and Mike was....well, Mike.

At the end of the hall, I found a large bedroom donning large posters of scantily dressed woman.

"I think this is his," I said, pushing the door completely open before walking in.

Mike's bedroom was a typical teenage boy's bedroom. The floor was littered with dirty clothes (thankfully there were no dirty knickers visible) and the walls were covered with a combination of slutty pictures and pictures of various 'bad ass' vehicles.

"So..." I said, eyeing the bed which looked as though it hadn't been made in a few years, "this is your idea..."

I continued to walk around the room, taking in the room's feel. It didn't have the same masculine, yet sophisticated feel that Edward's room has.

"Well..." Edward said, walking over to me from across the room. His fingers slowly traced patterns down my neck to the top of my shirt, "I have yet to properly thank you for the enjoyable trip back from Seattle, so relax."

His mouth moved slowly down my neck, licking and kissing, at my sensitive skin. I moved my mouth to his ear and softly nipped his cold flesh. I heard him groan low in his throat as I started to lick and bite harder.

His fingers moved gently under my shirt, quickly pulling it up and over my head. His hands moved to cup my breasts, while his mouth moved to the hollow between my breasts. His cool tongue against my warm flesh caused goosebumps to appear, while the cold chill of his hands through my lacy bra caused me to shutter with pleasure.

His fingers made quick work of removing my bra and his mouth moved to latch onto one of my nipples, causing it to harden immediately. I moaned loudly and my knees began to buckle from the pleasure. Edward smiled, his mouth still on my hard nipple and reached down to wrap his strong arms around my waist. We feel back together onto the soft bed, his hands and mouth still caressing my aching breasts. Like the perfectionist he is, every touch and ever caress was mind blowing. His mouth moved down to place soft butterfly kisses on my stomach.

When he reached the waist pant of my jeans, he quickly undid them and pulled both my pants and underwear down with his superhuman speed. He winked at me before continuing kissing the sensitive flesh of my stomach. His cool tongue dipped into my navel while his hands moved underneath me to cup my bottom. His mouth continued to move down my body, his tongue darting out to lick at my inner thighs, while his fingers kneading softly against my bum. His cool breath blew gently over my wet clitoris while he kissed and licked the areas around it, teasing me. I squirmed against him, trying to move my aching bundle of nerves against his tongue. He laughed as I continued to move restlessly on the bed.

"Edward," I pleaded "Please..." I didn't need to finish since his tongue started to lick at sensitive area between my legs. My hands moved to Edward's hair, holding him in place while his eager tongue continued to lick and suck at my clitoris.

His tongue moved in and out, mimicking the love-play that we so regularly enjoyed. I could feel myself losing control as my body began to tighten around his amazing tongue. My nails scraped against his skin through his shirt as his tongue continued it's tender assault.

I arched my back away from the bed and shouted Edward's name loudly into the empty house as I orgasmed. Fireworks exploded behind my eyelids with the power of my orgasm. My body shook, but Edward continued lapping at my now overly sensitive clitoris. I tried to push him away, but he wouldn't move. His tongue moved with more vigor over my wetness until I felt my body begin to tighten again. My second orgasm was even more powerful than the first (if that was possible). My legs shook, but my body was limp. I felt like I had died and gone to heaven.

When I finally managed to open my eyes, Edward was laying beside me on the bed, a huge grin on his face.

"I think I owe you now," I said, unable to believe that he was able to bring me to orgasm, not once, but twice in the space of only 10 minutes.

He smiled as he got off the bed, walking quietly around the room. Like the curious creature he was, he occasionally opened and closed drawers, his eyes quickly scanning the contents. I laid on the bed, my body still feeling too good to possibly move, while my eyes followed him around the room. He stopped briefly in front of the closet door before quickly opening it up, his body taking on a predatory stance in front of the closet door.

"Please don't hurt me..." came a plea from inside the door.

"What the hell?" I said, moving from the bed to look inside the closet. Huddled on the floor was a teenager that I recognized from the high school. He was younger than me (and obviously younger than Edward, since the entire population of Forks was younger than him) and I believe he was a freshman, but I didn't know his name. He was dressed in black and was shaking.

"What are you doing here?" Edward asked, his voice deepening with authority.

"I heard that they were out of town and I needed some money...I didn't realize that anyone would be here. I heard you come in and I hid in the closet...please don't call the police. I will put back everything I took." The kid said, tears pooling in his eyes.

I looked beside him and noticed a small pile of items including jewelry, CDs, DVDs, and a video camera.

Edward leaned forward and grabbed the video camera. When he pressed play, the boys complexion paled further and he averted his eyes. I looked on the small screen and was startled to see me laying on the bed with Edward's head between my legs. The little punk had video taped the entire thing through the slats in the closet door!! What the hell were we going to do? Call the police? That would work great!!

_Hey Charlie, we found this young kid breaking into Mike's house and stealing stuff. What were we doing there, you ask? Oh we were having sex. You don't believe me? That's fine, it's all on video. You might want to put it on mute though, cause I'm a screamer!_

Awesome! I could just see my life crashing in-front of my face.

"Listen..." Edward said, reaching in to grab the kid by the front of his shirt, "we won't call the cops, but I need you to promise that you will never break into any more houses. Also, you will keep your mouth shut about what you saw here. Besides, who would believe you anyways?" he asked, taking the video tape out of the camera and putting it in his pocket.

The boy, sensing his freedom tripped over himself on the way out the door, "I promise...whatever you say. I won't say a damn thing to anyone...and I swear I will never break into another house as long as I live!" he yelled over his shoulder as he rushed down the hall.

We stood in silence until at last we heard the back door slam shut. I looked down and realized that we were both still naked...great.

I let out a breath that I didn't even realize I had been holding and looked toward Edward.

"What are you going to do with that video tape?" I asked.

"Are you kidding?" he asked, flashing me a wide smile, "this is my own personal souvenir!"

**Time Left 9:13:43**

Edward parked the Volvo in the hospital parking lot and hurried around to help me out. It was early morning and lack of sleep was catching up with me. We had decided that I would catch a few hours of sleep after this location so that my body didn't give out completely. He held my arm as we walked through the emergency room entrance. I had called in a favor with Carlisle and we had a room all to ourselves until noon, which was more than enough time for what I had planned. I didn't tell Carlisle what we had planned to do with the room and he didn't ask...sometimes it's better that way!

Edward, having visited his 'father' numerous times over the last couple years, steared us through the halls until we reached the empty room. It was like any other routine hospital room with a small bed and shelves with medical supplies against one wall. The smell was that of a cleaner and illness...just like every hospital. Thankfully the bed had clean sheets on it!

"Strip!" I said, quickly taking off my own clothes. I was tired and I didn`t have time for niceness or sensitivity. I realized if I was going to survive this contest that I was going to have to be more forward and demanding.

Edward seemed to like the change in attitude though, if the speed with which he removed his clothes was any indicator. I grabbed his hand and led him over to the hospital bed.

"Lay down" I said, pointing toward the bed.

When he complied, I hopped up on the bed and positioned myself on top of him. I moved my hands over his hard chest and leaned in, letting my tongue lick provocatively against his hard nipple. He inhaled quickly as my mouth moved from one nipple to the other, licking and teasing like he did on so many occasions (and I mean SO MANY occasions).

His hands moved upward to cup my breasts and his fingers moved over my nipples, pulling lightly while he rolled them gently between his fingers and thumb. My nipples became hard peaks instantly, and I moved closer to his hand, loving the erotic feel of his fingers.

I moved my hand behind my back and rubbed down the length of Edward's muscular stomach before squeezing his hard erection. My fingers moved lovingly over his shaft and down to gently squeeze his tight sac. He continued to tease both nipples while I stroked all of him.

Finally, Edward groaned loudly and moved my body so his hand could rub against my clitoris. His fingers were magic again my wetness and soon his fingers entered my sheath, slowly going in and out while his thumb rubbed against my swollen clitoris. I rocked my body against his hand and moaned loudly.

I quickly pulled away from his loving hands, frantic with need to feel him deep inside me, and moved down his body. I slowly raising myself up on my knees and gripped his pulsing erection between my legs while I lowered myself down on him, completely embedding him in me.

Edward grabbed my thighs, while I slowly lifted myself up and them sank back down. The friction of our bodies rubbing against each other was enough to start my orgasm. I let Edward take over and change the pace as my body began to tighten over his. I closed my eyes as electricity started to course through my body. No matter how many times it happened, every orgasm was magical. It was like light was shining out from my soul. It was an out of body experience since a human body couldn't possibly handle this amount of pleasure.

I heard Edward grunt loudly beneath me as he found his own release. His hands still holding tightly onto my hips. I opened my eyes to see him staring up at me in wonder. He had once told me that the look of my face when I orgasmed was sexy, well the look of his face was the hottest thing I have ever seen. (Which is damn hot since I have seen EVERYTHING Edward has to offer...sucks to be you!)

"Wow!" I said, laying down on Edward`s chest, "Just what the doctor ordered".

* * *

**A/N: I guess it's better late then never. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter...personally it is one of my fav's. Please Review!!**


End file.
